Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing compound, a substrate for pattern formation, a photodegradable coupling agent, a pattern formation method, and a compound.
In recent years, in the manufacture of micro devices such as a semiconductor device, an integrated circuit, and a device for an organic EL display, a method in which a pattern having different surface characteristics is formed on a substrate, and a micro device is made by using the difference in the surface characteristics has been proposed.
As a pattern formation method using the difference in the surface characteristics of a substrate, there is a method in which a hydrophilic region and a water repellent region are formed on a substrate, and an aqueous solution of functional material is applied to the hydrophilic region.
In this method, the aqueous solution of functional material is wet and spread only in the hydrophilic region. Therefore, it is possible to form a thin film pattern of the functional material.
As the material capable of forming a hydrophilic region and a water repellent region on a substrate, in recent years, a coupling agent has been used. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-50321, a photodegradable coupling agent of which the contact angle before and after light irradiation can be significantly changed is described.